Irresistible
by Nataliesmiley6
Summary: This is a kolena story, it starts in 3x14 before the ball. when at the ball will Elena go through with the linking of the siblings after she feels some sort of connection to Kol. I'm also am going to try and add some Klaroline. I'm not sure how long this is going to end up being but I would hope for it to be fairly long. please read, I love reviews and rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so as i said this story starts at the beginning of 3x14, i hope you like it :) **

Chapter 1

**Elena's POV**

The doorbell rings, I really don't want to answer the door. It's going to be Stefan or Damon and I really don't have the energy to deal with them this morning. Despite my better judgement I go to the door to answer it. I open the door to find no one there, I feel really confused until I look down. There's a letter. I pick up the letter and go inside. My name is clearly printed on the front. I open the letter to find that it's actually an invitation.

Please join the

Mikaelson family

This evening at 7;00 for dancing, cocktails and celebrations.

I turn it over to make sure there's nothing on the back. There is.

Elena, I think it's time we finally meet,

-Esther

The original family are having a ball, I didn't expect that. I guess I should go and find out what Esther wants. Maybe she has a way to kill Klaus, I can't pass up the opportunity to find out. I'm going to have to tell Stefan and Damon, I bet they will have something to say about me attending. No matter what they say, they cannot stop me going.

I head up stairs to my room, as Stefan and Damon leave. I told them about the invitation to the ball and of course they forbid me from going and insisted on going in my place. Like that's going to stop me. It's my decision to go or not, not theirs. I need to find out want Esther wants, or I know I will regret it. Then it struck me. I don't have a dress to wear! It's a ball, I can't just wear one of my normal dresses. Ugh. I sit down on my bed and sigh. After a few minutes the doorbell rings. God, it better not be the Salvatore's back again.

I sigh again and head back down stairs to get the door. I open the door and discover a beautiful black box with shiny gold ribbon tied around it. I pick up the box and take it back to my room. I really want to open it to see what's inside but I also don't want to. With my luck, I wouldn't be surprised if there were a bomb or something in it. I decide to open it anyway, you only live once right, well... That's not really true.. I'm just gonna stop thinking about this right now. I open it.

I gasp. It's a very beautiful, elegant ballgown, I take it out of the box to get a better look. The gown is black and gold with black ribbon around the waist and just below the beasts, that tie up at the back. It's just what I needed, I smile at the dress in awe, but who would've got me a gown. Damon, nor Stefan would of, considering they don't even want me to go. I look back to the box and see a note on the bottom. I pick it up and read it.

Dear darling Elena,

I have heard a lot about you and would love

to finally meet you. I hope you like the dress,

I'm sure you will look ravishing in it. ;)

- Kol Mikaelson

Wow. I cannot believe Kol; Kol Mikaelson sent me a gown for their ball and wants to meet me. Why? Why would he want to meet me, not being able to help myself, I smile. I didn't think that after the note from Esther my curiosity could grow anymore, I was wrong. I don't think I should tell Stefan or Damon about the dress, or note. They would probably chain me to my bed to make sure I didn't go. I look at the time it's 12:00 now, I decide to go to the grill for lunch with Caroline, then come back and start getting ready.

**Kol's POV**

I vamp speed over to the famous doppelgangers house to drop off the dress. I don't really know why I got Elena a gown for the ball. I knew the ball was extremely short notice and I imagined she wouldn't have time to shop. I was going to just leave the dress and no note, leave her wondering who sent the dress. But I couldn't help myself, I felt compelled to add a little something so she would know it was from me. I didn't want either of those insufferable Salvatore's taking credit.

I walk up to the door of Elena's home and ring the doorbell and flash away, but somewhere I can still see her reactions. Elena opens the front door looking quite annoyed, for a second I wonder what's bothering her, then cast the thought away. Then she looks down in confusion at the box on her door step. She picks it up and takes it inside, I hear her walk upstairs. I go around the house to find a tree to lean on outside her bedroom window so I can see her expression when she opens the box. And reads the note I left, I smirk.

I watch though the window as Elena, walks into her bedroom and sits the box on her bed. She stares at it for a minute, deciding if she's actually going to open it. She finally takes off the lid. I hear her gasp! I grin to myself, knowing I picked the perfect gown for her. Elena takes the gown out all the box and stares at it in awe. Then a look of confusion crosses her beautiful features, a face much beautifuler then her ancestors. The confusion disappears once she notices the note in the box. I watch as she reads the note and a smile graces her face. I smile as well, despite myself.

After that I leave, knowing I shouldn't of stayed as long as I did. I remind myself, love is a vampire's greatest weakness. I vamp speed back to the mansion to get ready. Still, I can't wait to finally meet Elena tonight.

**Elena's POV**

I enter the grill, looking around the room until I spot Caroline. Once I sit down at the table with her, we both order something to eat. When I've finished ordering I make the decision to tell Caroline about the ball, and most importantly, about Esther and Kol.

" Okay, care I got an invitation to the Mikaelson ball tonight," I say slowly.

" Ah, I did too," she reply's equally slowly.

" And.. There's something else, well two something else's," I say hesitantly.

" Which is..?"

" When I got the invitation this morning, it had a note on the back from Esther." I pause. " She wants to speak with me," I reply.

" Really? I wonder why?" care says.

" I think she may be secretly on our side. Remember what was in the locked coffin was meant to help us defeat Klaus."

" But she's his mother, why would she help us kill him?" Caroline asks, skeptical, as our food arrives.

" I don't know but it's worth finding out." Caroline just nods her head eating her chips. " And also, Kol wants to meet me apparently," care raises an eyebrow, in question. " Kol Mikaelson," I say, blushing slightly remembering the note, while I take a bite of my burger.

" Why are you blushing?" she inquires.

" Oh, I, ah was just remembering the note that came with the dress he gave me," I blush again.

" He got you a dress!?" Caroline whisper yells.

" Well yes, when I took the dress out of the box, there was a note at the bottom, it said he wants to finally meet me. " She looks at me with a look I can't quite place.

" When I got my invitation, I also received a dress and there was a note on the back.. From Klaus," I look at her dumbfound. Klaus got her a dress aswell, what's with the Mikaelson men buying dresses for women.

" Are you going to go?"I ask

" Are you going?" she resorts.

" Yes, I need to find out what Esther wants, and I guess Kol wants to meet me." I reply, determined.

" Okay, then I'm going as well." After we finished eating, and talking about Stefan, Damon and just other random things we both leave to go home and get ready.

Once I've finally finished getting ready, I grab my wrap and head downstairs. Before I make my way out the door, I also get my purse. I get in my car and drive to the Mikaelson mansion. When I get there I give my keys to the valet and head to the front door. I take a needed deep breath before walking inside, to the lion's den.

**First chapter finished, next chapter the ball. Elena goes to see Esther and gets to meet Kol. please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 the ball. Hope you like it **

Chapter 2

**Kol's POV**

" Damon Salvatore, have we met?" I turn to look at the eldest Salvatore with distaste. I never liked the Salvatore's.

" I've meet a lot of people and you don't particularly stand out." I'm lying of course, I know who he is but I have no desire to engage in a conversation with him. I return talking to whoever this insanely boring person is I am talking to, that's when I notice groups of people gaze in the direction of the entrance. I turn around to see who everyone is looking at including Damon Salvatore and his younger brother. Elena Gilbert, of course everyone is staring at her, she looks good enough to eat. I smirk. She is the by far the most beautiful person in the room.

**Elena's POV**

As soon as I walk into the room, I can feel everyone's eye's on me, it makes me feel self conscious. I spot Stefan walking towards me, what is he doing here, I told them they didn't need to come. I sigh.

" What are you doing here?" I ask Stefan already knowing the answer.

" I could ask you the same thing," he resorts. I just roll my eyes, as if I would actually listen to them and not come tonight. I'm not a dog, they just can't tell me to 'stay' and expect me too.

" Surprise, surprise. Nice tux," I hear Damon say from beside me, looking from Stefan to me. " You're not supposed to be here," Damon glares at me.

" Well I am and I'm not leaving until I find out what Esther want's so.." I leave the statement open ended. I start to walk further into the room when Damon stops me, holding onto my arm.

" You're not staying," he growls, still holding onto my arm.

" Let go of me Damon," I hiss. Before he can say anything else I hear a different voice interrupt him.

" The lady said, let go," says a mysterious man, in a deadly commanding tone. Damon glares at him the best he can, then slowly lets go of my arm.

" What do you care Kol," Damon speaks up. Kol! This is Kol Mikaelson!? He is so damn hot, I could just... My thoughts were interrupted by Kol replying.

" Not that I need to explain myself to you," he looks at Damon like he is beneath him, I'd sure love to be beneath him. Elena! I scold myself. Kol turns his gaze on me and says "But you should not treat any woman the way you are treating darling Elena here," he winks at me. I shiver when he says my name.

" Yeah, okay," Damon replies sarcastically while rolling his eye's. " She still isn't staying here." I watch Kol while Damon was speaking and saw the pure hated in his eye's. Guess Kol doesn't like Damon every much. I don't right now either.

" Darling Elena here, was actually invited unlike you and your brother." he say's sharply. Before Damon or Stefan can say anything, Kol takes my hand in his and kisses it lightly but also lingering longer then necessary. I blush. He then puts my arm through his and leans down slightly to whisper in my ear. " Care for a drink, lovely Elena." I find it hard to form words, so I just nod.

Once we are at the bar and I have a glass of champagne, I finally find the words to speak.

" Thank you for that, and this dress," I smile up at Kol who is standing awfully close, smiling at me.

" Anytime darling, I'm glad you like the dress, and I was right," he declares, smirking at me.

" Right about what?" I ask in a playful tone.

" That you would look ravishing in that dress," he says still smirking.

" I'm just curious, but why did you get me this beautiful dress," I ask. I watch as his expression turns serious.

" To be honest I don't really know, the ball was very short notice and I assumed the insufferable Salvatore's wouldn't have the decency to get one for you. For some odd unknown reason I just wanted to do something nice for you. I heard about all the horrible things Nik has done to you." Kol confesses. I just stare at him in wonder. I can't believe he's being so nice to me, I imagined a cocky, self centered jerk. Well he does seem cocky and maybe a little self centered but he is generally nice.

" You seem so generally nice," I smile at him, not quite believing all these feelings I'm having towards Kol, the original, I just met.

" You sound surprised? I'm hurt darling." He places his hand over his heart in fake hurt. I just laugh, smiling widely.

" That's a beautiful sound." Before I can reply, I hear Elijah make an announcement about a dance or something. I wasn't really listening, I was to focused on Kol, who was staring at me. I turn to the staircase where I see the Mikaelson family descending from, I assume Kol was meant to be up there with them but instead he's with me. Kol looks at me knowingly and nods his head grinning.

" Shouldn't you have been up there with your family?" I ask.

" Yes, I should have been, but I'd much rather be talking to you and I do love disobeying my mother," he smirks. I turn away, trying to hind my smile. I see Esther walk back up the stairs, this is my chance to talk to her. I start walking toward the staircase, when Kol's voice stops me.

" Would you care to dance, Elena darling." He gives me a dashing smile. Who am I to refuse.

" Of course," I smile back, as he takes my hand and leads me to the ballroom.

**Kol's POV**

Once the music begins, everyone starts moving in sync. I gaze intensely at Elena as we twirl and and step in time to the music. I smile, god she is beautiful, I could stare at her forever. I don't recognise this feeling I'm feeling, it's so strange and wonderful at the same time. No! You don't feel things Kol, you can't. I immediately change my smile to a smirk.

" You darling, are a superb dancer." Elena smiles shyly at me, I glance away. Just seeing her smile can undo my resolve.

" Thank you Kol," she whispers. Wow, hearing my name role off her tongue, I have to suppress a shiver. I need to remember, I can't have these feelings, It's impossible. " I need to tell you something," Elena says slightly nervous I think.

" Yes love," I reply smoothly but also slightly nervous one the inside. What is she going to say that's making her nervous.

" When I got the invitation for tonight, there was a note on the back," she pauses. " From your mother."

" What did it say?" I inquire, confusion and curiosity covering my face.

" That she wants to meet me, I'm guessing she wants to talk," Elena says still nervous. I look at her questionably.

" Why are you telling me this?" No doubt knowing my mother, she has some secret evil plan. I'm surprised Elena would tell me.

" I'm telling you this because I'm going to speak to her, alone. I don't know what she wants or is going to say, but I think you diverse to know. Considering who she is it can't be good," she whispers the last part. The dance has finished now and we're just in the middle of the empty dance floor staring at each other, with a small amount of space between us. I'm still so surprised she's even telling me this. Elena slowly takes one of my hands in hers and squeezes it, gently but firm. I give her a nod, so she knows I heard and understood her, words just wouldn't come. I watched as Elena walk up the staircase to meet my mother and talk about who knows what.

**After Elena talks with Esther will she actually tell Kol what she said? or will she chicken out at the last minute and what will be the repercussion of either decision. Stay tuned for more ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here is the talk with Esther, wonder how well this will go... **

Chapter 3

**Elena's POV**

As soon as I walk into the room where Esther is, I immediately notice that something is burning. Looking around the room I spot Esther, I give her a questioning look.

" It's only sage," she looks at me answering my silent question. " I've spelled it so we can speak freely without fear of being overheard," she finishes. I look at her slightly relived that know one can hear us. " You must have a million questions for me, Elena please," Esther gestures for me to take a seat. " There is away for me to undo the evil I created." I knew it! She's going to help us kill Klaus. For a second, the briefest second, I feel bad for Klaus and Caroline. I guess Klaus is interested in Caroline and she did wear the dress he got her. I think she might like him just the tiniest bit too. I quickly cast though's thoughts away, Klaus is a terrible person and needs to die and Esther can do that.

" You're gonna us kill Klaus, aren't you?" I ask to make sure we're on the same page.

" One thing at a time Elena. For now I simply need your help," Esther states as a matter of fact. " I understand Rebekah shared the story of my family. How I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires."

" She said you did it to protect them from the werewolf," I find my self defending her past actions.

" It's true. But in no time at all they began to feed on human blood." that's what vampires do, I think but don't dare say it out loud. " They ravaged the town with no remorse. Eventually, Niklaus turned against me."

" How are you gonna kill him? He's immortal," I point out.

" It will take time, magic, and your assistance," Esther demands more then asks. I'll do what I need to, to make sure Klaus dies, He's done one to many bad things to come back from. Then I think of Kol, he's the same as his brother, yet if Kol were in Klaus' position, I wouldn't be able to hurt him. But this is Klaus, he hurt me and my family, I remind myself.

" What do I have to do then?" I ask my mind made up, this is the right thing I tell myself.

" My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion. But in truth, I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the doppelganger. Only a drop," she say's as if this whole ordeal is nothing more then cooking dinner. It sends a chill down my spine, not the good kind. Where is she taking this? I wonder. " It's essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening." she looks at me while she's holding a small dagger. " Will you do it? Or shall I?" Esther inquires. I noticed there was no 'you don't have to do this if you don't want to' statement.

" Wait," I say quickly. " What will this do?" I can help but ask. I hear her sigh.

" They must all drink the champagne in order to be linked as one," Esther explains, sounding annoyed. Not caring, I continue, I need an answer before going though with this.

" What do you mean linked as one?" linked as one? As in _all_ the Mikaelson sibling linked together?! Why would she do that. No it can't be what I'm thinking, she wouldn't really do that would she?

" You said so yourself Klaus can't be killed. But tonight spell links all my children together so that if one goes, they all go."

" What?!" What on earth did she just say?! Is Esther actually going to kill _all _her children, I mean I understand Klaus, but everyone else.. They don't all deserve to die, Not even Rebekah. How could Esther kill her own children.

" I love my family, Elena.. But they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them," Esther declares with zero amount of compassion in her voice. I cannot believe this! She's going to kill all the originals, I won't help her, I will not be responsible for their deaths. I give Esther the most disgusted look I can manage and shake my head.

" I will not help you kill them." I tell her with strong conviction. "I can't believe you're so willing to kill your own children." Within seconds, Esther is glaring at me, if looks could kill, I'd be dead.

" When I said I needed your help, it was not a question," she states deadly calm. My heart starts to race faster and faster by the second, I don't want to do this, I don't want to help her.

" And I said, I will not help you kill them." I quickly rise from my seat, hoping to get out of this room as fast as possible. As soon as I'm on my feet, Esther grabs my arm. My heart is pumping so fast I think I'm going to faint.

" I am not giving you a choice, Elena. You will help me willingly or I will take your blood by force." I look into her eyes, seeing nothing but determination and rage. I try to yank my arm from her grasp but I can't.

" I guess I'm going to have to take your blood my force then. I would say I'm sorry, but in all honesty, I am not." Esther rips off my glove from my left hand and holds it over a bowl. She then takes the dagger and slices my wrist. I have to grit my teeth together in order not to yelp, It's not like anyone would hear me anyway. As soon as she's finished she releases my arm. I look at her, repulsed.

" Oh don't look at me like that, you wanted Klaus dead. And now he shall be." Esther say's like It's the simplest thing in the world.

" But at what cost! They don't all deserve to die!" I yell. I have to stop this somehow.

" All vampires deserve to die!" She counters.

" No they don't," I tell her softly but firmly.

" Enough." She states, with a wave of his hand. " Now you will not under any circumstance, tell any of my children what I've done or are planning. If you do, the consequence will be your death."

Walking down the staircase, I look around the room to see everything the same as when I left. Once I find myself at the bottom of the stairs, Kol is standing directly in front of me.

" Elena," Kol say's worriedly, offering me his arm. Giving him a stiff smile, I take his arm, and he leads me towards the bar. When we both have a drink in our hands, Kol speaks.

" Darling, how was my mother?"

" Intense," I reply, truthfully it was, Kol's looking at me with an intense gaze, waiting for me to continue. This is it, I need to tell him what Esther's plan is. Kol and his sibling, aside from Klaus, don't deserve to die, and I won't let them. She wouldn't really kill me would she? Isn't that going against everything she; witches believe in, killing innocent people. I guess I'm going to find out soon. " Kol, Esther.." I don't get to finish, I'm interrupted by Esther of all people making a toast. During her speech waiters pass around champagne to everyone, including us. My heart speeds up, I can't let Kol drink it, but how can I stop him without Esther knowing. Looking from Kol to Esther, I notice that she is staring at me as she say's cheers. I look around the room and watch everyone, including the other originals sip their drink. Quickly I turn back to Kol, he gives me a worried look, then slowly start to raise his glass to his lips.

" Wait," I say, quickly as possible. Kol stops his movements and looks at me confused. Moving so I'm right in front of him, with only about an inch of space between us, I lean up and place both my hands on his cheeks. Hearing his breath hitch, I smile and he's gazing down at me like I am crazy, I can feel people's gaze on me, I don't care. Ever so slowly, I lean forward and place my lips upon his, in a sweet gentle kiss. Kol kisses me back almost immediately, his free hand cupping my cheek, and suddenly the kiss becomes more passionate, I moan softly. When I finally find the strength to break away, I don't move an inch away from his lips as I whisper as softly as I can mange.

" Don't drink the champagne."

**Hope you liked this chapter, did you? Ooo what's going to happen in the next chapter when Esther finds out Elena told Kol?!**

**P.s I love reviews, the more reviews the faster I update. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter, finally. Sorry i took so long with this chapter i just haven't had much time to write lately, school has been crazy.**

**also thank you too lapislazuil101 x2, Tameralee, Jana x2, samcooper12, jjcayzer85, Abigail Mikaelson, Beachgirl97, Guest, unknow98, SwimmingInTheRain, Guest and MucicalLover17 for all reviewing so far :) they all mean a lot **

Chapter 4

**Kol's POV**

"_Don't drink the champagne."_

What? Why shouldn't I drink the champagne? My mind travels back to when Elena told me that she was going to talk with my mother. I immediately become worried, what did Esther do and why did Elena kiss me? Not that I'm complaining. It was the first kiss I've had in over a hundred years. I give Elena a shy smile, she blushes, and then she looks back towards the staircase; I notice my mother has disappeared from.

"Elena darling," I start slowly looking her in the eye. "Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?" I inquire. Elena turns away from my gaze, looking around the room with a worried expression.

"I, I, ah... need to tell you something… But not here," Elena stumbles out slightly. Looking around the room myself, I spot all my siblings, except Finn and my mother aren't in the room either, yet I can feel her gaze on me. I quickly realise that Esther has told Elena something troubling and Esther doesn't want me to know; that's why she can't tell me here.

"Of course," I reply, understanding now. Before I can ask to take Elena home, the mayor is in front of me talking and Elena is a few feet away talking or rather arguing. When did that happen? While pretending to listen to the mayor and nodding every now and then, I listen into Damon's and Elena's conversation.

"Did you get what you want?" Damon growls, while giving Elena a hard glare.

"Actually, yes." She states firmly.

"Good." Damon hands her a coat that I assume belongs to her. "Time for a ride home, we're leaving." He say's gripping her arm; Elena struggles to get free of his grip.

"No... Damon, let go of me." She says annoyed and frustrated. I sharply look over at Elena; ready to rip Damon's head clean off. Elena glances over at me shaking her head slowly, indicating to not come over. It takes everything I have in me not to walk over there and rip Damon to shreds for even laying a hand on Elena. I step back briefly, baffled, how can I care- no concerned, that's sounds better, about Elena. I've what, known her a couple hours, how can one girl, a doppelganger no less, make me feel so… I don't finish my thought, as I hear Elena continue to argue with Damon. "Look, I'm sorry I went behind your back, but I needed to talk with Ester… Find out if she could help us." Elena looks over at me, when she utters the last part, and gives me a small smile.

"Well I'm sorry for trying to keep you live," Damon say's exasperated. "Clearly Stefan doesn't give a crap if Mother Original killed you." He snarls.

"Are you mad at me for trying to kill Klaus, because that's what I was trying to do up there," Elena nods towards the staircase.

"No, I'm mad at you because I love you!" Damon bellows, angrier than before. He still has a firm grip on my arm; he looks me in the eye's, realizing what he had just said. I already knew that Damon loves me, it's one of reasons why he didn't want me to come here; talk with Esther, considering that not too long ago she tried to kill me. I remember being trapped in that burning car, it got hotter as the flames got higher; thinking I was going to die, along with Stefan. I assume the only reason I'm still alive is because I helped her; although not by choice. Imagining that she's going to kill me when she finds out that I stopped her plan makes my blood run cold.

"Well maybe that's the problem!"

**Elena****'s POV**

I blurt out before I can stop myself. I immediately recognise the hurt in his eyes, I know it hurt him but it was the truth. Damon is just lining up to get hurt, I know we have some kind of connection but I was never going to let anything romantic happen. I was in love with his brother, I can't just switch from one brother to another, what kind of person would that make me? I don't want to be like Katherine, don't want to be the reason why they hate each other like Katherine was, I refuse to do that. _Just because you don't want to be with Damon doesn't be you need to go crawling to an Original_, my subconscious tells me.

I watch as Damon's eye's go as hard and cold as people believe his heart to be, he glares at me with such an intensity I suddenly feel scared. Before he or I can even move a muscle , Kol is right next to me growling, but only loud enough for Damon and I to hear. Damon slowly raises his hands up in surrender, and gives Kol a wide, cold , evil smirk.

"Oh, look here comes the hero, here to stop the villain, which I must say is surprising ," Damon say's with a hint of jealously behind his words. A huge smirk makes it's way onto Kol's face as he replies.

"Ah I wouldn't say hero. Rather sexy original vampire, here to stop the very much less attractive vampire, who is so stupid to even think about hurting an innocent and I must say beautiful women." Kol winks at me. Not being able to help myself I blush.

"Since when do you care," Damon practically spits out.

"Since you deiced to hurt darling Elena here." Kol gestures to me standing next to him.

"Well I don't think it's any of your business." He stares at Kol as if he glared hard enough he would just dissipate and then he would never cause any 'problems' again.

"Well I am making it my business, because you can't seem to keep your filthy hands to yourself." Kol looks at Damon as if he is something he stepped on. "Now, I think it's time we left. Shall we, Elena?" Kol offers me his arm, and I glance at Damon before letting him lead me away. I know I shouldn't be leaving with Kol, it's a mad idea right? He's the bad guy, isn't he? It kind of felt like Damon was more of the bad guy tonight. I know that Damon just wants to protect me, but I don't need protecting, and Stefan and Damon need to realise I can protect myself sometimes. _Sometimes. _I just hope that this is one of these times.

Walking down the steps of their house, well more like mansion, I ask, "Wait, where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home of course," Kol answers, a smirk slowly making its way upon his handsome face. _Right, of course, duh Elena, _I tell myself.

"Why, ever the gentlemen, Mr Mikaelson," I say playfully, grinning up at him.

"Of course, what else would I be, fair Elena," Kol replies, equally as playful, but still holding the slight smirk.

Arriving at my house, I'm surprised; Kol can drive so well for someone who has been locked in a box for over a hundred years. Suddenly a wave of sorrow washes over me, I try to shake the unwelcome feeling away.

"You drive well for someone who has been locked in a box for over a hundred years." Even I can hear the minor wobble in my voice; I try to hide it with a smile. I still can't seem to figure why my voice gets a little shaky when I think about Kol being locked away, hurt. I shouldn't even care, I hardly even know him.

Kol grins at me like a child who got the last piece of candy. "Elijah taught me how to drive." just smiling back at him, we walk up towards my door and stop on the porch. "Elena darling, you needed to tell me something about my mother?" I immediately feel an uneasy feeling settle in my stomach. I guess this is it, I have to tell Kol that his mother is planning on killing him, and his entire family.

Taking a deep breath I say, "Your mother is planning to kill you and the rest of your family."

**dun dun dun... **

**Thanks for reading and please review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the 5th chapter, I know it's taken a while, I'm sorry. I've just had so much school work lately, it's been driving me crazy. To make up for it this chapter is longer ;) so enjoy. **

Chapter 5

**Kol's POV**

'_Your mother is planning to kill you and the rest of your family.' _The words repeat in my head a few times over until I grasp the concept of what Elena is actually telling me. Then it suddenly sinks in, my mother; the Original witch, is planning on killing my siblings and I, her children. How could she?!

About an hour later Elena and I are seated on her bed after going through everything that happened at the ball. I still cannot fathom why she has been so open and truthful with me, she hasn't even known me for a day. I wonder for a moment what Elena is going to tell the Salvatore's. _You shouldn't even care! _I scold myself, I don't care right? Trying once again to stop thinking about this particular subject I decide to just ask about them.

"Elena darling," I start to get her attention, it seems she was deep in thought about something; maybe even the Salvatore's themselves. Once I have her attention I say, "What do you plan on telling the Salvatore brothers? I guess you weren't meant to end up saving us; you went in there with thoughts to kill Klaus I imagine?"

"Ah, yes, I wanted to kill Klaus, I still do but I won't kill three other people to do it. Rebekah may have hurt me once and may want me dead now, but I'm not a murderer, and I won't kill someone unless it's necessary. I also know what she just wants to be loved, and I did stab her in the back with a dagger." Elena says the last part more like a whisper; looking at the floor.

"Don't feel guilty, trust me, Rebekah has done a lot worse," I put emphasis on 'a lot'.

"Thanks but I still feel guilty. To be honest I don't really know what I'm going to say to Stefan and Damon; they're not going to be happy."

Looking Elena in the eyes, I still can't comprehend why she is doing this; helping us; helping me. "I am astonished by your kindness and I'm sure they won't take it well, but they'll get over it, well, eventually," I smirk.

"Yeah, I just... I don't know, I'm just so sick of their drama, it's always their way or no way. They're driving me crazy." Elena looks at me with exhausted eyes. I should really wrap this up so Elena can actually get some sleep. I shouldn't even care, but strangely I do.

"Ditch those ignorant Salvatore's; problem solved."

"It's not that easy," Elena defends. Watching her get up and go over to her dresser to start getting ready for bed I assume, I reply easily,

"Sure it is."

"You don't understand, they have been there for me though all the crap in my life. When my family members started dropping like flies," she says bitterly, " When Klaus killed _me._ They were always there when I needed them I can't just forget about them."

What?! I take in an unneeded breath, and try to remain calm, this shouldn't even make me upset anyway. "Ah I'm sorry… Klaus did WHAT?!" calm, calm, calm, calm... I chant over and over. Elena glances at me surprised by my outburst and nervously replies.

"Yeah..." she says quietly, "Long story short, he had to kill the doppelganger to break his hybrid curse; thus killing me, but I survived. Perhaps I'll tell you the full story another time," Elena adds softly. I finally force myself to calm down; _don't show emotion Kol. _

"That would be wonderful darling," I smirk. "Now I should really get going or are you going to change in front of me?" I wink at her, the everlasting smirk still plastered on my face.

"In your dreams Kol."

"Oh I'm positive you undressing and maybe doing something a bit more physical with me be in my dreams."

"Well I'm sure you'll see me later tonight then," Elena winks at me, I grin at her. Oh I like playful Elena, I can so see us having some real fun, maybe sometime we will. For now though I need to talk to my family and deal with mother. "I'll walk you down stairs." Just nodding in reply we head down stairs.

Once we're down stairs and Elena is opening the door I realise I haven't even thanked her for telling me about my mother's plans. " Elena, I am truly grateful for..." I never get to finish my sentence as Damon Salvatore walks through the open door.

**Elena's POV**

"What's going on here Elena? Why is Kol Mikaelson here?!" the eldest Salvatore practically spits out.

"Remember Kol was kind enough to give me a ride home," I remind him slowly, trying to deducted what he is going to react.

"Yes, but that was an hour ago!" Damon roars. I shrink back towards Kol; afraid Damon might do something he'll regret later, Kol shifts in front of me in a protective stance.

"Oh just great, of course you're going to protect Elena from the looming threat that is Damon Salvatore," he drawls on sarcastically. I just stare at him, not understanding why he is going this, acting this way.

"Damon please don't start a fight, I'll talk to you in the morning okay?" Why does he always have to fight about every little thing I do, he can never just let me make my own decisions; trust me for once.

"What if I want to start a fight huh? Particularly with Kol here," he gestures at Kol.

"Well then, I'd be happy to fight you Salvatore, though I don't think the fight would last long… Considering that I could easily kill you."

Moving myself between the two of them I say, "Guy's please don't, no fighting."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Staring at both of the men I realise that they aren't going to move, "Aren't you guys going to you know, leave now." They both finally manage to stop glaring at each other to look at me, "Now. Go." Kol is the first to actually move, both of them eventually walking down the steps, away from my house. Just when I'm about to close the door, Kol calls out to me with a huge smirk on his face.

"I'll stop by sometime tomorrow and we can discuss more about that issue that we were discussing, and maybe other things," he winks, "and also I left my number in your room, just in case you run into trouble with those insufferable Salvatore's." Before I even have time to reply he's already gone, thankfully Damon had left just before Kol yelled that out. He would be onto me again and I'd have to tell him now what happened tonight. I really am not looking forward to telling Stefan and Damon about what happened with Esther, I know that they're not going to be happy.

By 8.00am the next morning, I find myself in front of the Salvatore boarding house, knocking on the door. After waiting a minute, Damon answers the door looking wrecked and exhausted.

"Well look who is finally ready to talk."

"I need to tell you and Stefan about what occurred last night, can I come in?"

"Of course," Damon says with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Steffie! Elena's here."

Walking into the living room, I watch Damon walk over the liquor cabinet, no doubt pouring himself a glass of bourbon. Just as I sit down on the couch, Stefan walks down the stairs, he glances at me then Damon.

"So Elena, I assume you're here to tell us what happened with Esther last night," Stefan says to me.

"Yes, well I was right she wants to kill Klaus."

"That's great, now we can finally get rid of him, he'll be out of our lives for good," Damon says smirking as usual.

"That's what I thought too, but then Esther told me that she had to link all of them; Klaus' siblings together, to turn them human in order to kill them." I look up at Damon and watch the information sink in, his smirk gets even bigger and his face suddenly takes up an evil looking expression. I shudder inwardly and glance over at Stefan hoping to not see the same look on his face. To my relief Stefan's face doesn't look half as brutal, but I can still see the small smile on his face. Stefan would love the idea of finally killing Klaus; even if it means taking his siblings down with him. After all he blames Klaus for our now non existing relationship.

"Esther needed my blood to do the spell," I continue, "But I refused to give it to her, but that didn't stop her from taking it. To complete the spell all the Originals had to drink the champagne toast, but I stopped Kol from drinking. They're not linked; the spell couldn't have worked because Kol didn't drink." Damon and Stefan looked at me like I've gone insane; maybe I have, just a little bit. Before they have time to ask me why I have gone crazy I practically jump up, and saunter over to liquor cabinet where Damon had got his drink from and pour myself some of his beloved bourbon in a glass and sip it slowly, knowing that I'm going to need it for what's coming next.

"You what?! Why would you stop Esther, why would you help Kol of all people?!" Damon shouts at me, but I don't back down. I also notice that Stefan isn't really saying much; maybe I can persuade him to see that they're not all bad. I put my glass down, and step closer to Damon, not afraid to confront him. He also steps closer to me, getting in my personal space, trying to intimidate me no doubt.

"I wasn't just saving Kol; I was saving Elijah, and Rebekah. I refused to help Esther do it, it's wrong. They don't deserve to die; their own mother killing them, it's horrible!" I bellow back at him, throwing my hands in the air, trying to get my point across to him.

"As if you care about what happens to Rebekah, maybe Elijah because of that weird friend thing you guys seem to have, but why Kol? You've what known him a day and already saving him; protecting him." Damon glares at me, it doesn't take a genius to understand what he's implying.

"You think that I like him? Of course only you would see it like that, I saved him because he didn't deserve to die! And I wasn't going to let him and his siblings die if I could stop it. You don't need to get upset about this." I look over at Stefan, he's just leaning on the door frame that leads into the kitchen, watching Damon and I fight. I suddenly I'm overcome with anger towards him; he's probably laughing on the inside; amused. I swallow my anger for now and muster up a pleading look, as if to say _please do something about Damon. _Damon takes in a breath before he starts arguing with me again, but before he can Stefan steps in.

"Damon… calm down." Stefan put's a hand on Damon's chest, pushing him back slightly. A look of fury crosses Damon's face and I know that things aren't going to get any better any time soon. Then I remember I have Kol's number, without a second thought to decide if this is a good idea or not, I quickly text him.

_At the Salvatore Boarding house  
Damon's not taking the news well  
can you please get here. Now.  
~ Elena _

"Do not tell me to calm down Stefan, Elena is practically sleeping with the enemy! How can you be so calm?"

"I'm choosing to believe that she knows what she's doing, even if I don't agree or understand it." I glance at Stefan and give him a small smile of appreciation.

"She never knows what she's doing until she's almost dead!" Damon turns to look at me instead of Stefan, "you don't know what you did or what you're doing, Esther could come after you when she finds out that you stopped her plan. What are we going to do then?" Damon asks me, anger still lacing his voice.

"We will deal with Esther when and if she comes after me," I say coolly.

"If! Of course she's going to come after you! You spoiled her plans, who knows what she has in mind. You're putting yourself in danger for _them." _Before I have time to reply the front door fly's of it's hinges, and Kol strides in, not looking very happy.

**Please review, and I'll try to update soon, and I'm always open to any ideas people have :)**


End file.
